


The Last Time Lord on Earth

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Explosives, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not if you were the last guy on Earth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time Lord on Earth

Ace is tucking a couple canisters of Nitro-9 into the foundation of the Dalek base when she meets the Master again. The hair prickles on the back of her neck, just like that.

"Well," he says, and when she looks up he's standing just like the last time she saw him, all in black with a goatee and short hair, only he's got a new face and this time the hair is sandy-brown instead of black. "Interesting to see one of the Doctor's little pets at the center of the action."

"Ha," she says, then jams the caps on the Nitro and starts off past him, just to show he doesn't intimidate her any more. "You coming, or you want to join the cloud of smoke?"

He starts trotting along at her heels, which feels good for a minute, and they manage to get over the hill by the time the first flash goes up.

The ground rumbles, and she turns to see the sky go white once, and then a second time as the arms stash catches. The rumble thrums through her body like sex and she throws her fist in the air, screaming at the vaporization.

When she comes down a bit, she realizes he's clapping, slowly.

She rounds on him, and he holds up his hands. "For once, I was not being sarcastic," he says. "That was quite impressive."

"Yeah, you keep underestimating us humans," she says. "But we're pretty good in a rumble."

"Yes," he says.

He's still staring at her, creepy-like, and she shrugs, uncomfortable. "So I've got to get off-planet, yeah? Back to Gallifrey, find out what's the next offensive."

"Perhaps you'd like a ride with me." He swept his hand back toward the horizon. "My TARDIS is just over the hill."

"They gave you a TARDIS?" She laughed. "You know, I heard you were back, figured it was because they figured you were the only Time Lord crazier than the Daleks, and it was worth a shot throwing you at them."

"It was," he says, stepping closer. "Worth it." He smiles. "That was an impressive explosion. It deserves celebrating."

That makes her laugh again. "Not even if you were the last person on Earth, mate."

"Oh, but we're not on Earth," he says, voice suddenly dropping to a growl. He steps forward, and she steps back, once, but no further. "And I might very well be, one day. As this war goes further and further, and the fire spreads, with the sound of drums ever behind it. I may one day stand on the smoking cinder of your world and look out at the destruction and find. It. Good."

His face is pressed up next to hers now, and she notices how _young_ he looks, suddenly, almost younger than her, except the eyes. Which helps her to grin and snap back, "Yeah, well you'll have to go through me and the professor first, 'cause neither of us is gonna stand here and let you."

His eyes are burning coals for the moment before he reaches forward, and then he's kissing her.

For a moment Ace just struggles, shocked, then she gets angry and pushes back, which winds up with her hands in his hair and his beard scratching at her chin, and his lower lip is somehow in her mouth and it's just right to bite down on it. He gasps a little and pulls back, and she pushes on him until he falls back with her on top of him, and he hisses, "Can't you smell the ashes?"

And she can, but they're _her_ ashes, of Dalekenium and Nitro-9, and it's burning up inside her like sparks and trinitrotoluene, mix and stand back, and he's got these damn Time Lord trousers which look nice and flat-fronted but don't have a fly and are a pissing waste of time to try and get off. He gets his thumbs in her blue jeans when she's got that unbuttoned, and shoves hard to get them over her arse, and when she wriggles and sinks down on top of him she thinks for a moment he's going to call _her_ Master.

But no, as she grinds her hips down and he snarls with that young-old face and pulls her down to him, he's not giving that up, regardless of the bruising kiss she claims his mouth with, and when she pulls back he's grabbed a flare from her backpack and she didn't even feel it.

And she grins, and he lights it, and the magnesium and aluminum catch with a sound like the TARDIS just starting to warm up, and she can't watch the brilliant fire trail that leaves streaks across her closed eyes as she comes with a lightning-flash of burning, searing power. The Master laughs and laughs beneath her as he uses his free hand to clamp her hips down on him as he thrusts, and she smells cordite and burning grass and victory.

"Okay," she says, when he's thrown the last of the flare aside and is panting, flat on the grass beneath her. She blows a stray strand of hair out of her mouth. "Maybe if you were the last guy on Earth."


End file.
